Friendship Reborn
by Phionex117
Summary: Phionex has come into Equestria but doesn't know how. His visions are his guide. For now... This is my first story. Will contain familiar references to other popular franchises.


**Hey sup names Phionex, this story will contain clop, death, swearing, violence, and Dragonball Z, Marvel, DC comics, and many other franchise references.**

**So if you don't like it GTFO and don't come back cause its never gonna change K? What am I kidding I don't care just try to enjoy and review on your thoughts. P.S. This is my first fanfic.**

"Hmmm. Were am I this place is rather new." A young man said.'_How strange. I've been hear before, but only in visions. Will I meet that girl with those mystical eyes.' _He thought to himself.

"Only one way to find out" He pulled out a small box from his right jeans, had to search for it seeing as their really baggy, but he tucked them in his yellow _Capsule Corp_ boots which made it easier. "Ah there you are nimbus." He threw an orange stripped capsule into the air. *POP* out came a yellow-orange cloud in which he hopped on.

"Where too, ah that seems like a nice, Cloud House? Looks nice maybe I can get directions." He zipped on the cloud to the door step and ringed the bell, he sat down stretching and yawning on the cloud.

The door was answered by _her_ the Rainbow maned and tail pegasus from his visions, he new it was her because of the symbol on her flank.

"Hello whaddya ne-" She stopped and looked at him in horror.

"Hi" He raised his right and waved smiling.

"AAAAAHHHHH, WHAT ARE YOU!" She screamed.

"My name is Phion-" Phionex couldn't finish due to the fact he was bucked off his cloud sent flying through the air, he stopped himself recovering, holding his rib cage.

"YOU CAN FLY? I don't care just stay back! I'm warning you!" The cyan mare yelled

"I'm not gonna hurt you Dashie!" He smiled with one eye closed.

"Wha?" Rainbow Dash stopped right in front of him. 'How does it know my name, forget that whats with his palm black Palm tree hair, is that red highlights? Or his Purple jacket with the weird M, what kind of person wears that with a small shirt with no sleeves? The seat buckle belt on those reaaally baggy black jeans, nice yellow boots. Is that a red head band. What is a monkey tail doing on him? The really cool thing is his sword.' Her mind was racing about this man.

"My name is Phionex, and i'm a saiyan from another world. I know about you because I've seen you in visions due to my telepathy. And trust me this planet wouldn't be here if I meant harm." Phionex smiled. 'She's even hotter than I remember!' Phionex began to blush on his Tan skin.

"Wow your not joking." Rainbow Dash stood a gape resting on a cloud. 'He seems nice, and looks really tough. And cu- wait what were you 'bout to think Dash you crazy! Aaand I'm talking to myself.' Dash thought .

'Wow not even Dating and you think I'm cute, at least ask me to dinner first. Heh.' Phionex smirked as he read Dash's mind.

"How'd you do that!" Dash gasped flustered at what he heard.

"Telepathy, you know your not too bad looking yourself especially your beautiful magenta eyes." Phionex sat in front of her grinning looking into her eyes inching towards her face.

"Y-your pretty hah close." Dash panted dirty thoughts going into her head.

"Oh so you like that now do ya Dashie, didn't know you were so... Naughty..." Phionex got closer to her face closing his eyes.

"Ah hah hah, Just shut it." Dash locked lips with him moaning as he kissed back, Phionex slid his tounge into her muzzle and pinned her on the cloud as they began to make out for about two and a half minutes. Dash broke the kiss both of them panting.

"How'd I do, love?" Phionex smiled.

"Awesome..." Dash sighed dreamily.

"Lets head inside its getting late. And I wanna talk more inside." Phionex kissed her lips again. But broke it faster.

"Okay baby." Dash smiled.

Phionex Picked her up and flew her to her house and stepped inside closing the door behind them.

He put her down whistling at amazement.

"Nice place Dash so, I'll sleep on the couch. Don't argue, I like couches and I wanna make sure your safe." Phionex smiled.

"Okay, but can I sleep with you? Not that way! Just cause I get a little lonely and I like your body heat, its really nice and warm." She blushed looking away slightly covering her muzzle with her left hoof.

"Okay Dashie I'd love you to sleep on me. Lets wash up, separately. And then we can go to bed, er couch." Phionex scratched the back of his head blushing.

"Y-yeah thank you." Dash flew up and kissed his cheek, and flew away to the bathroom.

"Welcome." Phionex touched where she kissed him. 'Wow, I'm the luckiest man ever!' Phionex smiled to himself.

Dash was humming with her eyes closed, smiling as she stepped inside her shower, but as she was cleaning herself she began to think of erotic thoughts concerning Phionex. As she thought of this her marehood began to have a burning sensation.

'Huh? Ah Damn girl, your acting out! I guess I should take care of it... But I don't wanna move too fast with him its skanky. Well this is a self service area.' Dash smirked and took her right hoof and began to message her marehood. She was fondling her self for a while and then felt her anus tighten up. 'There too man, I really should get him to help this is a night mare.' Dash took her right hoof yet again and began to hoof her own anus. Upon entry she whinnied and climaxed while groaning in ecstasy.

Phionex heard her cries and teleported into the bathroom.

"You okay Dash?" He asked putting his hand on his sword.

"Ah-Yes, just um was taking care of something." Dash panted.

"What were you doing that made you scream?" Phionex raised an eyebrow.

"N-nothing..."She tried to catch her breath.

"You were masturbating weren't you?" Phionex smiled.

"Did ya read my mind." Dash looked a the ground.

"No I could smell you from down stairs." Phionex chuckled. "You smell nice."

Phionex stripped himself of his clothes and stepped in with her.

What he saw turned him on, Rainbow Dash Fisting err Hoofing her anus! His cock was getting hard from watching her in this form of masturbation. After a couple of seconds all 9 inches of him were hard. To Rainbow Dash this was huge! Considering she's seen porn and most weren't this big even when she searched _'Big StaillionHood' _in the search bar on (Not a real site.).

Dash slowly took her hoof out and when it was out of her, her anus began to close back up.

Phionex telepathically turned off the water and grabbed Dash teleporting to the couch and grabbed her hooves and locked them behind her back. Her tail was already lifted, Dash's chin was on the hoof rest, Phionex began to rub himself in between her cheeks. Dash was getting wet and was panting wanting it in her already.

"D-do it." Dash said quitely.

"Huh. What'd you say Dash couldn't hear you." Phionex smirked, oh he heard her alright he just wanted her to beg as he teased her.

"Put it in me, please." Rainbow Dash moaned.

"You love the number three? Yeah its a pretty cool number." Phionex grinned.

"FOR CELESTIA'S SAKE RUT ME NOW, PUT THAT HUGE COCK IN ME NOW! FUCK MY ASSHOLE!" Dash moaned.

"Oh Fuck you alright." Phionex spit on her hole and then thrusted in.

Dash moaned in pleasureful-pain.

_'Holy Fuck that's so tight!'_ Phionex moaned as her bowls began to twitch and massage his cock. He began to pull out about half way then slowly thrusted in again, repeating this motion slowly.

Dash was crying in pain but she loved every last moment of it. She loved felling it go deeper and deeper as her anus shifted to get comfortable with its new friend.

After a while she adapted to his size.

"You don't need to hold back any more. I feel better." Dash sighed.

"Okay but don't say I didn't warn you." Phionex grabbed her hips and pressed his chest to her back and began to thrust, slowly picking up the pace and hitting her insides harder with every blow and began to bite her neck leaving hickies on her. His thrust were hitting her so hard she began to bleed slowly. He spanked her every couple of seconds and _Firmly grasped it_ squeezing her big soft lucious ass.

Dash was moaning with every motion, her wings stiffened up as he thrusted deeper, she loved how his balls hit her pussy, and how he played rough with her body.

Soon they both would climax and now Phionex was hitting her sweet spot making her spaz-out squirming from the sensation of pleasure and pain she was feeling. And Dash Slammed her flank back into Phionex's thighs to get him deeper.

Phionex's was panting and used his right hand to finger her pussy.

"Dash I'm gonna cum!" Phionex groaned.

" No not yet please hold on I'm almost there." Dash panted.

"I'm trying. I-I cant't hold it any more, I'm CUMMING!" Phionex let out a groan ass he filled her ass with his cum and began thrusting, riding his orgasm out.

"Me to, Ah!" Dash cried out as her juices splatered on the couch.

Phionex stopped and panted.

Dash turned her head so their lips could meet.

During the kiss Phionex slowly pulled out.

A mixture of Cum and Blood oozed out of her ass.

"That was the best rut I've ever had." Dash sighed turning around to Phionex eyes Half lidded.

Dash laid on his chest as he laid back on the couch.

"Dash, I love you." Phionex smiled looking down at her

"I love you too Phionex." Dash kissed him good night and drifted off to sleep.

Phionex used instant transmission to go to her bed and wrapped himself and her in the covers.

"Good night Dashie." Phionex kissed her fore head and joined her in rest.

**And Scene.**

**So there is the first of many chapters in this story. There will be more OC's along the way as well as other pony pairings, and a new non-OC Saiyan.**

**Hint:** _"The Younger ones are the most violent."_


End file.
